


advance to go

by elris



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Sick Brian, board game bfs, brian is kinda an ass, dowoon never answers and we dont know why, implied sungjin/wonpil, jae likes brian, jae the caregiver, monopoly, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elris/pseuds/elris
Summary: what happens when brian is sick and jae is the only one to help?





	advance to go

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! this is my first fic ever so sorry if its so bad.. i wrote this at midnight so expect some errors.

brian didnt want to be sick, he always hated being sick. he hates the thought and affair of it all. he also really hates that he had gone out to eat with his friends and forgot his jacket when it was pouring down rain.

he also hates that jae is the only person around to help him. 

jaehyung wasnt the first person he had messaged to come and help him while he was in this state, he actually had asked 3 boys prior, but they couldnt come to his rescue, being either they were out of town or unresponsive. 

brian: hey hyung! im sorry to bother you at this time but it seems im sick. wonpil and sungjin are on holiday together and dowoon isnt answering and id feel alot better mentally if someone could be here watching me so i dont hurt myself. please respond asap :)

jae: id love to help. let me clean up this mess i have in my kitchen and ill run oevr.

jae: sorry i kicked the doorframe and mistyped

brian really wishes he were dead instead of sick right now.

its not that he doesnt trust jae with taking care of him- oh wait yeah thats it. he doesnt trust jae with that. jae is known to be outgoing and clumsy and dorky, and brian doesnt want matters to become worse than they have been.

jae could give him the wrong cough syrup or too much advil and cause brian to accidentally wind up in the hospital or something even worse, and he really doesnt want that happening. he has too much to live for.

 

about half an hour after the messages were exchanged, a sudden knock at the door is heard from brians small living room.

"come on in!" a stuffy voice answers. the door is opened and shut as jae walks through, in a plain white tshirt and some ripped black jeans. "good morning, mr sicko." jae greets, flashing a big smile. 

"dont call me that." brian hissed, under his giant duvet, surrounded by what seems to be used tissues. "im already annoyed that i winded up sick, i dont have to take anymore bull shi-" his sentence is cut off by a giant cough, leaving him wincing in pain. 

jae sets down two plastic bags on the table in front of the large blanket lump, unpacking items to help him with today. 

"i brought some things that could possibly help you, like soup and face masks and board games, if we get bored." jae suggests. "i have chicken noodle and scrabble, or if you dont want that i also have monopoly, because youre a simple man." he chuckles while grabbing the other items from the white bags. 

brian sniffles and peeks out of the covers, examining the objects set in front of him. 

"i can do whatever you need me to do. think of me as your caregiver today!" jae declares, standing up straight with his big goofy grin that he always has plastered on his face. 

"okay, uh.." brian mutters, scanning over the items once more. "wanna play monopoly?" the black haired boy asks, gazing up at the taller blonde. 

jae nods in excitement as he pushes all of the rejected items back into the bag and rips open the game. 

♡

things were actually all going well, to brians dismay. jae hadnt set anything on fire, he actually cooked some fairly good soup, and brian was feeling a little better. (since he was winning at monopoly)

"i passed go, give me my dolla dolla bills yo!" jae sang, moving his dog character to the chance spot. jaes face lit up as he read his bright orange chance card. "it says collect $150!! give me that money, sweet thang!" he cheers.

brian blushes at the sudden name and grabs the tan and blue papers and hands it over to jae. "i could take you on a nice date with the cash i have now." jae flirts, winking subtly and setting his chance card back under all the others. "your turn."

brian hides his blushing face covertly and rolls the glossy new dice. "six, and doubles." he says, moving his money bag piece up to new york ave. "ill buy it." brian sighs and grabs $200 from his neatly organized money pile. he grabs the orange card and sets it with the rest of his cards and rolls once more. 

"y'know.. brian.." jae utters as the younger begins to roll again. brian nods, still focused on moving his piece to its required destination on the board. "before i came to help you with today.." jae awkwardly shifts in his spot on the floor, eyes fixated on the black haired boy. "i was super scared you were going to be bitter and annoyed by everything i would do.." 

brian grabs more money from his pile and sets it in the box where the money for the bank is.

jae becomes more antsy than before. "but i was still excited.. i guess? because we were going to be alone together.. me and you time.." 

the younger boy hesitates to grab the community chest card and bites on his lip. 

"i didnt care whether you were going to be annoyed or bitter because i got to spend time with you no matter what.. and thats all that mattered to me.. because i like you no matter what.. because of youre messy styled hair and the way your voice sounds when youre sick and your cute smile when you know youre winning monopoly, that trumps everything and it makes being here worth it." 

brian picks up the community chest card and reads it in his stuffy voice. "you have won second prize in a beauty contest.. collect $10" he murmurs, the burn in his cheeks still going. 

jae rolls the dice and pays no attention to what number he got, he just moves the dog around the board, reaching over the table to the other side and sets his piece on go, inches away from brians face and crashes their lips together.

brians eyes widen but he quickly throws his arms up to grab the blondes shoulders. the kiss is slow and steady, their lips dancing together at a soft pace. after time the kiss grows more and more passionate, brian moving from his safe blanket and over the small table to jaes lap, his legs wrapping around his waist. 

the older removes his lips from the sick boys lips and onto his neck, kissing down to his collar bone. brian whimpers noiselessly and rolls his hips, making jae growl and move a hand down to grip fixedly onto brians hip. the youngers moans are cut off by a loud cough, causing jae to stop and look over at the boy in his lap. 

they both stare at each other dumbfounded and begin to laugh.

"oh- my god.. i cant believe we- shit.." jae chokes out inbetween laughs. brian rolls his eyes. "im sorry, but i remember you coming onto me." 

jae stops his giggling and gazes up to brian, looking into his bright eyes and presses their foreheads together. "yeah, and i dont regret it." he whisperes.

brian smiles. "you will once you get sick." 

jae huffs and pushes him off of his lap, groaning in agony. "god dammit why didnt you stop me!" he whines

the black haired boy stands up and ruffles the sad blonde hair. "because.. it was hot.. and now if youre sick and im sick we can makeout all we want." 

he huffs once more and gets up and stands in front of him. "well, we might as well make sure that i get sick now, huh?" brian giggles and grabs jaes hand and runs to his bedroom, leaving their monopoly game unfinished.


End file.
